1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to distribution of multiple signals, and more particularly to distribution of multiple received signals having differing formats using a single, pre-existing network.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As mass communication technology develops, more and more diversified mass communication mediums are becoming available to average consumers. Currently available mass communication formats or mediums include satellite communication, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), Global System for Mobile telecommunications (GSM), Cellular Digital Packet Data (CDPD), Personal Communications Service (PCS), and Advanced Digital Subscriber Loop (ADSL), as well as cable television (TV), movie channels, and conventional radio and television broadcasts picked up by large antenna arrays. Additional communication formats or mediums under development include interactive home shopping, interactive games, interactive television, electronic banking and bill payment systems, and interactive digital communications.
Many of these communication formats or mediums are very different from one another. As more diversified mass communication resources become available, consumers repeatedly need to purchase upgrade components to enable their systems to interact and communicate with the proliferating types signals used by these resources.
For example, a typical home owner having a standard home entertainment system may soon need the following reception equipment: a large external antenna for reception of commercial television and radio signals, a cable box connected to a hard wired-cable network for receiving cable TV channels, radio frequency (RF) modems, telephony modems, digital telephone line interfaces, satellite signal receiving antennas, and fiber optic ports. Each time a service with a new format becomes available to the home owner, new receiving equipment is required to make his or her current system compatible with the new service. Incompatibilities between types, formats or configurations of signals used are a significant limitation in the prior art. A typical consumer could quickly become frustrated by ongoing requirements to update his or her equipment. Moreover, due to the large amount of video, audio, and various other types of electronic mass media information available to consumers, home owners commonly have several televisions, video cassette recorders (VCR's), and radios spread through their homes.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method for using a single, pre-existing network to distribute multiple received signals having differing formats, using a single, preexisting network. It also would be desirable to provide a system that enables all the received communication signals to be distributed to various locations within a structure without having to provide special reception equipment at each specific location. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a system that can be easily modified to accommodate additionally received signals of new types or formats.